Body Heat
by Kuroi Garyuu
Summary: With no air conditioning, it's way too hot at Dalton. How will Jeff and Nick decide to cool down? Jeff/Nick Oneshot. Fluff abounds.


**A/N**: If I owned Glee, Jeff/Nick would be cannon!

**Body Heat**

Nick hated the heat. Absolutely _despised_ it. He hated the sticky sweat that clung to his skin; hated the dry, humid air that suffocated his lungs each time he breathed, trying to cool down the cave of his throat. He hated the way his shirt stuck to his chest, and the way his eyes felt heavy in the thick air. He sighed as he turned his fan on full blast, letting it blow warn air around his face.

"You'd think a school would spring for an A/C," Jeff said, slamming the door to their room. He sat on his bed and began to peel off his shoes and socks. "This is just ridiculous. It's not even summer yet!"

Nick, head lolled against the headboard of his bed, barely blinked at his best friend's comment. _It was just too damn hot to do anything_.

"I wish we had more windows," Jeff said, walking over to the small window sitting between their two desks, and opening it as wide as it could go.

"You didn't have to close the door. We might even get a nice cross-breeze," Nick said, eyes still staring at the ceiling.

"Dude. What breeze? It's like 100 degrees out there with no wind," Jeff flung himself onto Nick's bed. "And the hallway's even worse. Too many bodies roaming around, taking up all the cold air." He moved to lie down next to Nick, resting his head on his friend's knee.

"If you're complaining about body heat," Nick said, finally lifting his head and peering at his friend who seemed pretty content at his current position. "Why are you cuddling with me?" On any normal day, Nick would be jovial at any kind of physical contact with Jeff. But today was just too hot. His crush of two years, and his best friend of three, only shrugged and moved closer, nuzzling his nose into Nick's jeans.

"Man. Seriously, we need to do something, otherwise you're gonna fall asleep," Nick said, gently nudging Jeff with the knee that was currently being used as a pillow. Jeff's only reply was a muffled "Mmpfhmmm."

Nick sighed. "C'mon. Get up," he said. "We're gonna go outside. The grass might be cooler to lay in." Nick, less gently this time, moved Jeff from his leg and stood from his bed, slipping on a pair of sandals and making his way towards the door.

"But I was comfy," Jeff whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You'll be even more comfy outside where there's a better chance of catching a breeze," Nick said, opening the door and starting down the hallway. "Let's go, Jeff!"

Nick knew what Jeff was like when he was tired: grumpy, cuddly, and hungry. An interesting mix, but Nick was used to working around it. He almost always made sure to have some sort of snack on him, just in case he encountered a sleepy Jeff in the corridors or during Warblers practice. He was also the only one able to deal with Jeff when he was grumpy. His friend's resentment of being bothered when he was fatigued often resulted in snappy remarks and hurt feelings. And Nick never minded a cuddly Jeff. Ever.

Jeff eventually caught up with his friend out on the lawn, under the giant oak tree in the center of the grounds. The area was pretty quiet for a Saturday, but Jeff figured people either went home for the long weekend or were spending all their energy trying to find various ways of staying cool.

Nick sat down and leaned his back against the rough bark of the tree, watching as Jeff sat down next to him, legs splayed out in front of him, shoulder barely brushing Nick's (and yet, still sending goose bumps up Nick's arm). He could feel the heat from Jeff's body radiating off his skin, the mix of Jeff's scent and the smell of the sun causing him to become lightheaded.

Nick sighed, thankful to the obliviousness of his friend. "Maybe it'll rain," he said, taking a peak at the clouds above his head. "At least it would cool everything down."

Just then, both boys heard a faint rumbling from the sky.

"Oooh," Jeff said, eyes wide. "Say it again." He wiggled his fingers in front of his friends face. "Maybe you have magical rain powers."

Nick pushed his friends fingers away, laughing. "I wish."

"Maybe we have to do a rain dance!" Jeff said, excitedly and jumped up from his seat. "Yeah, let's do that!" He began peeling off his shirt. "I wish I had some war paint," he said, removing his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Nick said, staring incredulously after him. He ran his fingers through the cool grass as he watched Jeff pick of a large stick from the ground and run out into the middle of the grassy area.

"We have to do the rain dance, Nick!" He shouted, raising the giant stick over his head. Another rumble of thunder passed overhead.

"If you get struck by lightning I'm not gonna feel sorry for you," Nick shouted back. He knew, of course, that it was a complete lie. He'd probably be freaking out if anything bad were to happen to his best friend. But, at the moment, he was perfectly content to watch a shirtless Jeff chant and run circles around in the grass. "Nick! Oh-magical one! I need your help!" Jeff called, smiling broadly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm good, thanks."

"But Nick!" Jeff whined. Nick could just make out the puppy-dog pout gracing his friend's features. _Really, Jeff? The Pout?_

"Fine, you goob," Nick sighed, standing up and walking over to his friend, whose smile had widened further and was now even more exuberant in his chanting. When Nick got close enough, Jeff began to run circles around him, yelling emphatically.

"Oh, Rain Gods! Here me!" He said, beating his chest and raising the stick into the air. "Please, oh please, give us rain!" Jeff stared at Nick, willing him to join in.

Nick sighed, again. "Oh, please give us rain." He raised his arms half-heartedly into the air. More thunder echoed in the sky, gray clouds moving over the blue, covering up the brightness of the sun.

"Again, Nick! Again!" Jeff encouraged, seemingly convinced of his friends undeniable magical abilities.

Nick could only laugh. He had to admit. It was pretty fun shouting up into the sky. "Rain deities! Here our plea!" He called, now moving in a circle with Jeff. "Give us rain!"

"RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN!" Jeff chanted. Nick soon joined him, stomping his feet and clapping his hands as Jeff pounded the stick into the ground and raced around in circles.

"RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN RAIN!" They shouted till their voices became horse and the clouds above darkened even more. "RAIN!" Nick yelled, once more…and then the sky began to laugh, tears falling from its eyes. Giant droplets fell to the ground, soaking tree leaves, the ground, and the two boys, both of which had paused in surprise, before laughing heavily.

"We did it!" Jeff yelled, grabbing Nick's arm and twirling them, once again, in circles, finally releasing him and continuing to run around by himself, arms raised in thanks up towards the heavens. Nick looked at his friend and smiled. Jeff really was gorgeous. Blonde hair falling into his eyes, lashes glistening with dripping water, and droplets streaming down his bare chest, pooling gently at the band of his shorts, Jeff was the most beautiful boy Nick had ever seen. He could feel a slight blush reach his cheeks, but didn't care. If Jeff noticed, he could always chalk it up to the heat and humidity.

Jeff eventually made his way back over to his soaking friend, admiring the way his shirt clung to the slight muscles visible beneath his white t-shirt, and the way his hair curled wet strands around his ears. He'd liked Nick for a while now. It wasn't that he was gay and he liked boys. He just liked _a boy_: Nick.

Jeff walked up close, standing almost chest-to-chest, feeling the heat from Nick's body rush over him, giving him shivers. He saw Nick frown, bewildered at the sudden closeness of his friend, but kept their eyes locked, both smiling slightly despite the rain pouring around them. Jeff tentatively raised his wet hand to Nick's cheek, unsure of how his friend would react. Nick merely stared, slightly leaning into Jeff's touch and sighing, his hot breathe flowing over his best friend's hand.

Nervous, his heart beating fast in his chest, Jeff leaned his head down slightly and brushed his lips gently over his friend's. Nick gasped, and pressed closer, loving the feel of Jeff's lips sliding against his own. The hand on his cheek was joined by a second on the opposite side, and he brought his own hands up to Jeff's bare waist, squeezing and tugging him closer. Their lips slid together effortless, both moaning slightly, and eventually pulling back, out of breathe. Small puffs of air left their mouths as Jeff leaned his forehead against Nick's, his eyes glistening in the rain and his smile impossibly wide. Nick thought back to what he said earlier about it being too hot to cuddle with Jeff. He smiled, and leaned back in for a second kiss. _Today,_ he thought, _I might make an exception._


End file.
